Once In A Lifetime
by R5isLegendary
Summary: Mikayla is a normal teen with no parents all she has is her dog but one day she is discovered and becomes the next big star she meets Ross Lynch and falls in love but can it be?Will they be able to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**I am the actual author of this story but recently I have had some technical difficulties and was unable to put it on here myself so I asked my friend R5MBAVWARRIORS so you can ask her if you don't believe me.**

* * *

I am fashionable, straight A, 17 year old living in a small town in the middle of nowhere exactly.

I never win anything or do anything that gets attention. I am just one of those kids who sit around listening to music and paying attention in school. The only friend I have is my loveable blue healer, border collie mix, Aria. Together me and Aria work at a small diner on the edge of town Aria carries tickets, menus, and trays to tables while I do the rest. In our spare time I draw why Aria works on being my model as always. I like to draw portraits I even do human portraits ever once in awhile I find random stars on the internet on my little laptop I don't pay much attention to names I just look up "Newest Pop Stars" and up pops a bunch of random stars.

One day I was walking home from school with Aria who always follows me to the fence at the school and waits for me to get out of school we walk a little ways when suddenly a black car pulled up beside us and a man in a black suit and fedora steps out and opens another door of the car.

"Mr. Morgenstein producer of pretty little liars would like to talk to you," he says. I bend down to see if the famous producer was actually in the car and to my surprise it wasn't some prank being played on me it really was him flesh and blood right before my eyes. I step into the car to shocked to speak I waited for him to start a conversation. Aria jumped into the car and laid on my lap. Eventually the man began to speak, "I was required to get a new TV series up and running so I was looking for inspiration when I came across your little town I seen you walking and thought you would be a great candidate I think you could be a star what do ya say will you come move to L.A. and be my new star?" This is a great opportunity and since my parents died I have wanted to get myself out there I just never expected to actually get a chance.

"Yes, but only if Aria can be in it too she is all I have and I love her Mr. Morgenstein."

"No problem, and just call me Leslie, so do we have a deal?" Leslie said holding out his hand.

"I believe so," I say shaking his hand.

Leslie drove me over to my house to pack up all my things and he would come and pick me up tomorrow. I had a hard time sleeping that night after packing all my things clothes, dog stuff, laptop, knick knacks, and ect. All I could think about was what would happen once I got to L.A. Eventually I fell asleep with Aria by my side. I dreamt of great things I might do when I reach my destination tomorrow.

The next morning Leslie arrived at 6 o'clock sharp I could already tell this was a man that was going to be big on timing. I gathered some of my things and put them in the trunk and some in the floorboard where I was going to sit I put the rest in the moving van that would follow us.

This time Leslie was sitting in the front seat. I looked at the seat next to mine when I sat down there was two baskets one marked Mikayla the other marked Aria. I read the tag out loud Aria barked at the sound of her name I opened Aria's and inside was a pack of bacon treats a doggie bed and water and food bowl followed by squeaky toy. Aria sat in the seat next to me now that I had removed the baskets I gave Aria's stuff to her except the bacon treats I put those up for her. Next I opened my basket a pack of dark chocolates, soap, drawing pencils, new paint, miniature canvas, new headphones, and a new iPhone 5!

I was so psyched to see the great stuff they all seemed to go with my hobbies music and art how would Leslie know about my hobbies?

As soon as I thought it Leslie turned around and said, "Your teachers told me you liked those things so I thought you would appreciate them and I figured you needed a new phone."

"Thanks so much I love it. Hey where am I going to be staying once we get to L.A.?" I said.

"Well that's a surprise but I can tell you about the new show you're going to be in it's going to be called Misjudged. It's about you being accused of murder and you're all alone and no one believes you when you say you didn't do it until Aria shows up with a mysterious boy who believes that you really were framed then eventually you fall in love. The problem is we don't have a boy to play the part yet so it will be awhile before you get to start," Leslie explained. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. There wasn't much talking after that I mainly played on the new iPhone adding contacts checking Facebook. I didn't get very many notifications or anything else but still fun to go on and play games. Leslie just blasted the radio up front. I used my new headphones and listened to music on my phone until finally we reached the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Our flight was right on time and everything was perfect. We got to L.A. around 6:00pm. Leslie takes us to a big building. I walk in and sit down on a lobby couch with Aria as Leslie spoke to the guy at the front desk.

They talked for awhile. Eventually Leslie motioned for me to follow him as he began walking toward an elevator. We shot up 15 floors until we reached the top floor. I walk out of the elevator staring in awe when I noticed we were standing in the penthouse!

"All yours see you later call me if there is a problem, oh and watch out for Karsyn Peevyhouse she's been on tour lately and I think she would be good to put in the show but I haven't been able to get a hold of her," he said tossing me the keys before I had a chance to say anything. The elevator doors closed once more and he was gone.

I couldn't believe this was all mine. I unpacked quickly so I could go and get a good view of everything and learn what this Karsyn looks like.

I left Aria in the room so she wouldn't get in any trouble, and I walked around for awhile when suddenly, "smack!" A blonde boy ran flat into me and I fell to the ground with him on me. He got up as fast as he could.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's ok umm you look familiar is this you?" I say digging in my bag and pulling out a picture I drew of someone from the internet. "Well you must be a fan you carry a picture of me around where did you get this picture anyway I don't remember taking a black and white picture?" he said.

"Well first off I don't have a clue who you are and I drew this I have lots of others this one is just my favorite I found a picture on the internet on a popstar website and drew it I do it quite a bit," I say.

"Wow that is just awesome!" he said interested apparently paying no attention to what I said about not knowing him. I blushed at his praise.

Then "bam!" he crashes into me again this time it was because a blonde girl had run into him. We stare into each other's eyes making me blush even more. He smiled then realized he was still on top of me and gets up.

"Karsyn what in the world are you trying to do!" the boy gripes.

"Wait Karsyn, Karsyn Peevyhouse?" I ask curiously.

"Yea why?" Karsyn asked kindly.

"My boss Leslie said he has been trying to get a hold of you to see if you wanted to be in his new TV series with me," I said dusting my clothes off. Karsyn began to ask questions about the show but the boy stopped her midsentence.

"Why don't we go to the house so you guys can discuss this oh and I'm Ross."

"Sure I don't mind," Karsyn said.

"Ok sure, I'm Mikayla," I say following the two to their house. Karsyn is probably dating Ross I thought to myself. I felt a hint of jealousy. I don't know why, I just met this guy!

It wasn't too long before we reached his house. We walked in and on the couch were sitting another blonde boy and girl along with two brown headed guys. Ross introduced me to them; the blonde boy was Riker, the girl, Rydel, one of the brown headed ones was Rocky, and the last one was Ratliff, all brothers and sisters except Ratliff and Karsyn. They were all in a band, R5, except Karsyn. She has been on tour with them though. Karsyn walked over to Riker and began making out with him. Well, she isn't dating Ross, that was clear now.

Ross pretended to cough to get her attention so I could explain the show to her. She agreed to do the show after I finished.

"Well I guess I should go now," I say kind of disappointed.

Ross stopped me at the door and said quietly, "Um maybe we could hang out sometime alone." Of course I blush again. I hated it when I did that.

"Yea here is my number text or call me when you want to hang out." He smiled and closed the door after I began to walk away. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next day to Aria growling at the door. I got up and walked over to it and opened it slowly; Karsyn stood at the door, with Ross, Riker, and Rocky a few feet behind her.

"Hey Ross asked us to come down here to see you he said we should get to know each other better since we are going to be in the movie together and they insisted they come too," she said coolly. I almost freaked out I was a mess I hadn't even brushed my hair!

"Um sorry I didn't know you were coming over how did you know where I live? You know what that doesn't matter, this is Aria and..." I was cut off when my phone began to ring. Iapologized and picked it up "Hello Leslie what's up?" He sounded excited about something when he spoke.

"I am so happy Karsyn agreed and I know who will be playing the boys role I already contacted him and everything he said he would do it!"

"Thats awesome who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Ross Lynch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh that's great I am so sorry to hang up on you like this but I have something important to do bye," I hung up the phone shocked that Ross got the part and didn't mind telling me. I sat in a chair by my bed.

"So you didn't tell me you got the part," my eyes locked with Ross'.

"Oh I didn't must have forgotten..." This time he was the one cut off by a phone ringing he picked it up and went outside. When he came back he said that Leslie had wanted him to stay here why they left so that we could talk about the show alone because it's supposed to be some big secret. They looked surprised at first, then said they would catch up with Rydel and Ratliff and left us alone in the penthouse. He looked strange he was blushing, looking at the ground and fiddling with his fingers.

"Ok you're acting weird what's wrong?"

He got up and rushed over to me quickly and put his hands on my head and began to kiss me slowly. I pulled away no matter how much I didn't want to.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I pretended to freak out.

"I'm so sorry I-I just had a dream last night and you kissed me and we were dating and stuff it was strange but I had to see if there really was a spark between us," he said, embarrassed.

"It's ok I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that, why didn't you just tell me I would have understood and plus you didn't even give me time to get dressed," I said trying to sound calm and understanding.

"I noticed I should've called before I came over here I'm sorry but I can't help but say how sexy you look right now," He said staring at me head to toe scanning my whole body.

"You just met me yesterday you shouldn't be flirting and you probably have a girlfriend!" I said shocked at how loud my voice was.

"Actually I don't have one I would like to though that is if you'll go out with me?" he asked putting his arms around my waist and his forehead on mine. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside

"Well this is kinda straight forward but I can't turn you down when you basically have me trapped in your arms," I smiled and kissed him until I hear a voice.

"Co-stars aren't allowed to date. It causes actors and actresses not play their roles as well because if their role requires them to pretend they are in a fight they won't want to hurt each other's feelings or something. My point is if you date you're off the show and you go back to living in that small good for nothing town you used to call home!"

I have never seen Leslie so angry. I just nodded my head and stared at the ground, barely keeping tears from falling down my face.

Ross looked up at him anger flashed in his eyes. "Then I quit I'm not going to be on your stupid show if I can't be with her and besides she could stay with me if you kicked her out!" Ross seemed just as angry as Leslie.

"No Ross don't please stay on the show we can just be friends," I said sadly my eyes blurred with tears.

"What Mikayla we just got together and you're already ...," I cut him off.

"No Ross that's not the reason I think you should go home I'll see you when rehearsal starts," I said quietly.

Ross looked like he was about to speak again but he just walked out and Leslie followed him down the elevator. My first boyfriend in my entire life and before it even starts someone tells me it can't be! Rehearsals start tomorrow and I am totally not ready for it, Ross might not be there and if he is what am I supposed do he seemed so mad last time I seen him.

I paced back and forth listening to my thoughts almost overwhelming me. As if to tell me to calm down Aria barked loudly. "You're right girl I need to sit down and just let everything play out the way it's supposed to," I smiled at Aria and patted her, "thanks."

The next morning I arrived at the set of the show early so I sat on the couch in the break room. A few minutes later Ross walked through the door.

"Time for the show come on." He sounded so unhappy. I followed him out the door anyway surprised he had even showed up.

The set was suddenly filled with people bustling around trying to get their lines memorized. I walked towards my position being that I had already memorized all my places and lines the night before since I got mine early, but before I reached it a tall blonde girl ran into me spilling her coffee all over my shirt.

"Ahh ouch that's hot!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry I should've been watching where I was going!" she freaked out grabbing napkins and handing them to me.

"It's ok what's your name I'm Mikayla I play Melinda," I said calming down and trying to be friendly.

"Wait you're playing Melinda? That's so cool I'm Tabitha and I play one of your best friends Claire along with my actual friend Destry," Tabitha said as another girl walked up this one brown haired and about my height I guess that she was Destry.

"Hi am Destry as you probably already know because of my friend here I play Amber," Destry spoke kindly.

I made friends with two of my major co-stars already well three if I add Karsyn she plays Brianna I think today is going to be a big day even without Ross. 


End file.
